


First Kiss And Lights Out

by DuskStorm



Category: Supernatural
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Thanksgiving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-31 19:40:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8591128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DuskStorm/pseuds/DuskStorm
Summary: Written in response to a tumblr post by wings-and-pies (http://wings-and-pies.tumblr.com/). So this is for you, wings-and-pies!





	

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't resist writing this when I saw the post. Hope I did it justice. Enjoy!

It's Thanksgiving and there was some debate on what they should do, since generally the Winchester boys don't tend to celebrate the holidays. It's just another day after all, and there's always another hunt. Plus, in the past they didn't really feel they had much to be thankful for, other than the fact that they had each other. This year though, they felt it would be good to actually take the time off, to relax and enjoy the peace while they could. They had put Lucifer back in his box and averted the Apocalypse, saved the world from the Darkness, they had each other, and they had their angels, and they even had a place to call home now that they had the Bunker. They actually had something worth celebrating.

 

And yes, Gabriel was back. A little gift from Chuck and Amara, much to Sam's delight. And even Dean got along with the Trickster Archangel. So, they four of them had decided to spend a nice, quiet Thanksgiving in the bunker. They'd all sat around the table, shared something they were thankful for, and had a nice dinner. Then they'd settled down together on the couch to watch movies for a while, until Gabriel had started to nod off where he was curled up on Sam's lap. Sam still thought it was adorably amusing how the archangel could fall asleep when angels supposedly didn't actually need to sleep. So Sam chuckled softly, and gently scooped his angelic boyfriend up in his arms.

 

Murmuring a goodnight to Dean and Cas, he retreated to the room he and Gabriel shared for the night. Dean shook his head as he watched his moose of a brother carry the little trickster away.

 

"They really do make a rather cute couple." Cas murmured from his spot on the couch.

 

"Yeah." Dean agreed, then flashed a wicked smirk at Cas. "They're both a couple of saps. Perfect for each other." He snorted softly in amusement.

 

Even Cas gave a low, velvety chuckle in response. "Indeed." The angel then fell silent, his head tilting faintly to one side in that curious manner of his. "Dean?"

 

"Hm?" Dean hummed in reply, his gaze once more on the movie playing on the TV. When there was no immediate response from Cas he turned his head to peek over at the angel, and felt his breath catch for a moment. Cas was focused on him, and those blue eyes of his seemed even more vibrant in the dim lighting. "What is it, Cas?" He managed to choke out after a moment, hoping he didn't sound as breathless as he thought he had.

 

Cas's blue eyes narrowed slightly, a thoughtful expression slipping across his features. "You have said that you are thankful for your brother. I am curious, is there anything else you are thankful for?" His tone was one of curiosity.

 

Dean blinked slowly, watching the angel for a moment, trying to work up the nerve to finally make his move. "Yeah." He answered, then waited for Cas to speak again.

 

When Dean didn't elaborate, Cas frowned faintly, and his brows furrowed a bit in confusion. "May I ask what it is?" His tone almost hesitant, as if he wasn't sure it was okay to ask the hunter.

 

An all too charming grin curled along Dean's lips, and those stunningly green eyes twinkled as he slid closer to Cas on the couch, one hand lifting to cup Cas's cheek as he leaned in closer to the angel. Green eyes met blue, and his smile turned almost shy. "You." He whispered, then pressed his lips to Cas's in a warm, tender kiss. The lights flickered wildly for a moment, then with a sudden crackling zap, every bulb in the bunker blew, and the whole place was cloaked in darkness. Startled, Dean pulled back, blinked into the darkness a moment then felt around in the pocket of his jeans until he pulled out a lighter, and flicked the flame into life. It took him a moment to find a candle, then once it was lit, he turned back to Cas, who was looking rather sheepish. "Cas?"

 

A deep blush had crept over the angel's cheeks, and he looked thoroughly embarrassed as he lifted his gaze to meet Dean's. "I am sorry, Dean. Y-you caught me by surprise, a-and..." He trailed off and gave a nervous little shrug.

 

Dean couldn't help it, a low chuckle rumbled from deep within his chest, and those green eyes were filled with affection as he stepped back over to the couch and sat down next to the angel, setting the candle down on the coffee table in the process. "Fuckin' adorable..." He muttered, bringing both hands up to cradle Cas's face, thumbs caressing softly over his cheeks as he leaned in for another kiss....

 

 

 


End file.
